Kiss
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: Shikamaru has to go on a mission. Oneshot.


_Ino was filling a watering can when she heard a knock coming from the front of the shop. She turned and walked towards the glass door, setting the watering can in the corner so it would be out of the way._

_"Sorry!" She said as she neared the door. "Were not open yet!"_

_A shadow fell over the pavement and the first thing she saw was a green Jounin vest. A smile tugged at her lips as she pulled the door open._

_"Shikamaru." _

_He nodded at her, a lazy half-hearted smile spreading across his face._

_"Ino." _

_She smiled warmly as she flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder._

_"What brings you here?" She asked as she took a step outside, leaning against the side of the shop as she inspected him. _

_It was very unusual for Shikamaru to seek her out, and quite frankly it was usually the exact opposite. Usually she was the one to seek him out, the one that would drag him around town. She raised an eyebrow at him as he turned, gesturing for her to follow._

_"Come on." He grumbled, casting her a sidelong glance. _

_Ino smiled and skipped to him, her arm wrapping around his as they walked. It was a bit of an old habit, Ino noticed, looking down at their joined limbs. She bit her lip as she smiled, she could feel his heart beating in the crook of his elbow._

_"Did you want to talk about something?" She inquired, looking up at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was not at all expecting the words that would come out of his mouth._

_"I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_Ino looked over at the man who she was walking with. She frowned at the news, her arms folding over her chest as she pulled away from him. She held herself tightly as she looked at him, but he was looking ahead with the eyes of someone who was looking but not seeing anything before them._

_"Where?" She said as she bit her lip. She could see the tension in his shoulders, the way he clenched his jaw, but he still didn't look at her._

_They walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Ino looked up to see their surroundings. They had wandered all the way across the village. Ino stopped as she looked up at the Nara residence._

_"Suna."_

_Ino's mouth suddenly felt sour and she looked away from him in annoyance. She could feel her blood boiling and she clenched her hands tightly on her arms. _

_"So what are you telling me for?" She asked haughtily, her eyes narrowing in on him._

_He shrugged as he turned towards her, "Just thought you wanted to know."_

_Ino scoffed as she flipped her pony tail around. "Like I care where you are going! If you want to go see your little girlfriend then it's none of my business! Good riddance!" _

_Shikamaru's face twisted into a scowl, and he pulled his hands out of his pockets as he looked at her in bewilderment. _

_"What are you even talking about woman?" He said, looking at her with his eyebrows knitted together._

_Ino laughed as she looked away from him and up to the sky. She rolled her eyes._

_"Oh please," She said while avoiding his glare. "like you don't have a thing for old- oh what's her name?" She gestured at her own head and she spread her fingers to imitate the spiky pony tails of a certain sand kunoichi._

_Shikamaru's eyes rolled upward in annoyance._

_ "Temari." _

_Ino snorted in indignance, the name striking her like a slap in the face. "Yeah that one."_

_He grumbled a long sentence of incoherent words but all Ino caught was,"Troublesome."_

_Ino frowned at him as he took a step forward, he grasped her arm and pulled her towards the wooded area beside his house._

_"What are you doing!" She shouted, prying at his fingers in an attempt to escape._

_Shikamaru pulled her behind a large oak and gave her her answer. His lips crashed into hers as he kissed her passionately. She could feel the rough bark digging into her exposed shoulders, and she moaned into his mouth as they slid down to the forest floor. She could feel his hands all over her body, the wetness of the mud as it stained her blonde tresses, She gasped as his tongue entered her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly as she was overwhelmed with emotion._

_Her hair was dried with mud and leaves that were caked to her scalp. She could smell the odor that permeateclothesd he ground, and the mud was cold and it felt disgusting..but none of that mattered as he pulled her closer. She clutched his hair as he delivered hot, open mouth kisses to her flesh, and she moaned as he pushed her against the ground._

_"Shika." She managed, pulling her lips away from his hungry mouth._

_He looked at her for a moment before continuing; He bit her bottom lip as he pressed his own over hers firmly, gently raking his teeth across it. Ino suppressed a moan as their tongues collided, her arms turning to jelly and her legs shaking. Shikamaru pressed against her, no space remained between their bodies._

_She gasped as his hand slid up her torso, closing her eyes as he fondled her breast._

_"S-shika.." She stuttered, clutching his arms as he deepened the kiss._

_He pulled back, panting heavily as he looked at her. Ino stared back into his eyes, his deep, smoldering, ebony eyes. He looked to the right, his ears perking slightly as if he had heard something._

_"Shhh." He said, his hand covering her mouth._

_Ino bit her lip underneath his palm and strained her ears, listening for any sound. She hoped that it wasn't his mother or father. Suddenly there was a rush of leaves and snapping twigs and a deer ran through the small clearing, only stopping to look at them for a few seconds before it bounded off again. Shikamaru's hand slid slowly from her mouth, and Ino inhaled deeply as he turned his head back to look at her._

_He captured her lips in a slow and intimate kiss, his hands roaming over her body freely once more._

_"Shika," Ino gasped, her hands coming up to rest on either side of his face._

_He looked down at her with smoldering eyes, and Ino felt a heat rising in her stomach._

_She didn't know what compelled her...or why the words seemed to slip from her lips so freely, but it terrified her as they left her mouth,"I love you.."_

_She watched as his eyebrows rose highly in surprise, and she felt like her heart was going to burst as he looked at her. She knew that he couldn't love her..how could he? Then her mind went blank as he kissed her forehead softly._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Ino smiled as she leaned against the counter, her eyes staring intently out the front door of the shop.

"Two weeks." She whispered to herself, her cheek resting on her palm..

* * *

**So that's it.**

**Tell me if you liked it..don't if you didn't lol.**

**:) sorry for an errors**


End file.
